The field of the invention relates generally to railroad crossing systems configured to detect a train on approach to a railroad grade crossing and prepare the crossing for the train's arrival, and more specifically to a railroad crossing traffic control preemption system operable independently from railroad system equipment and facilitating an efficient automotive vehicle traffic flow control at a signalized traffic intersection proximate a railroad grade crossing.
Railroad crossing detection and notification systems are generally known that are activated as a locomotive train approaches an intersection of a railroad track (or tracks) and a road surface for automotive vehicle use, referred to herein as a rail grade crossing. Among other things, such railroad crossing detection and notification systems may operate one or more crossing gates to keep automotive vehicles from entering the crossing as a detected locomotive train approaches, as well as allow automotive vehicles to exit the crossing before the crossing gates descend and the train arrives. Such railroad crossing detection and notification systems are generally effective for the railroad's purposes but are nevertheless sub-optimal in other aspects. Improvements are desired.